


Bittersweet Symphony

by MercyBraavos



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Chocolate, Dirty Talk, Hand Jobs, M/M, Oral Sex, Sex and Chocolate, Slash, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-22
Updated: 2016-12-22
Packaged: 2018-09-11 01:07:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8947153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MercyBraavos/pseuds/MercyBraavos
Summary: It was safe to say that Cain didn’t know much about the man eyeing him up from across the shop. All he did know is that when Gabriel showed up, Cain was fucked – in every possible sense of the word.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [RainWritesStuff](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RainWritesStuff/gifts).



> For Rain. Happy Christmas, my friend.

The bell on the door jingled merrily.

Cain looked up from his chopping block where he was breaking up a massive brick of milk chocolate. Most of his work was specialty and done by appointment, but he would always welcome a walk-in customer when he wasn’t completely swamped with orders. Business was business.

However, instead of a customer he was greeted with a familiar face that made him suck in an involuntary gasp. He took in the visitor’s boyish features and butterscotch-colored eyes; the sandy hair that was just long enough to brush the upturned collar of his chestnut brown leather jacket. The sway of his denim-covered hips as he _swaggered_ through the door. The curve of his lips as he relaxed his mouth into a teasing smirk.

Cain brought his knife down, narrowly avoiding the tip of his finger, and took a steadying breath.

_Gabriel._

After a beat, too long to be considered normal, he arranged his features into a welcoming smile. “Good morning,” he greeted, “what can I do for you today?”

“Now there’s a loaded question,” Gabriel drawled. “There are just so _many_ things I’d like you to _do_ for me.”

Cain sighed internally, unsure how to proceed. Gabriel – funny, brilliant, beautiful and _infuriating_ – liked to flit in and out of Cain’s otherwise orderly life. The only thing absolutely certain about his visits was Cain’s complete and utter inability to turn him down.

The week they’d met, Gabriel had strolled in, ostensibly to welcome him to town – as though Cain’s shop hadn’t been open for six months– and seduced him with those mischievous eyes and wandering hands. Before Cain had managed to fully grasp what was going on, he was letting Gabriel bend him over the counter in broad daylight.

Not that he regretted that particular indiscretion. Gabriel’s tongue was absolutely magical.

Over the next two years they’d fallen into a pattern. An erratic pattern, but a pattern nonetheless. Gabriel showed up and Cain gave in… and on more than one occasion Cain _begged_. He’d discovered though, that if he was able to wait long enough, Gabriel would get to the point and save Cain the humiliation. In the meantime, he would pretend that his pulse hadn’t quickened, that he wasn’t suddenly and unnaturally warm and that his fingertips didn’t itch to reach out and stroke Gabriel’s lightly stubbled jaw.

 _Christ_. He focused on the chocolate, breaking up the remainder of the brick.

He didn’t know where Gabriel went when he wasn’t in Cain’s shop or in Cain’s bed (which was conveniently located in his little flat above the shop.) He never saw him around town, never ran into him at the market, never spoke to anyone who knew who he was. Once, Cain wondered if he was delusional and Gabriel was a figment of his imagination. That little bubble had been popped the day his apprentice showed up early and caught Gabriel three fingers deep while Cain shouted mindless obscenities at the ceiling.

Dean had sputtered a shocked apology before disappearing for two days. Cain tried to be better about locking the door after that.

It was safe to say that Cain didn’t know much about the man eyeing him up from across the shop. All he did know is that when Gabriel showed up, Cain was fucked – in every possible sense of the word.

He was drawn out of his self-inflicted reverie by the obnoxiously loud sound of liquid being sucked through a straw. “Tell me you’re not drinking a screwdriver at ten in the morning,” he said, gesturing to the clear plastic cup in Gabriel’s hand and trying hard not to think about the last time those sinful lips had been wrapped around his dick.

“Give me a little credit,” Gabriel said, offended, and then winked. “It’s a mimosa. My blood sugar was low. Want some?” He wiggled the cup in Cain’s direction.

Cain rolled his eyes and scraped the chocolate into a stainless steel bowl before setting it carefully over a pot of boiling water. His maybe-sometimes-not-quite boyfriend’s sweet tooth was one thing Cain was able to exploit. He didn’t think he would ever tire of having various flavors of syrup licked off of his skin.

“Your blood _is_ sugar,” he groused, “and no, thank you. I hate orange juice.”

Gabriel made a face, finished the drink and dropped it in the trash bin by the door. “What kind of a person hates orange juice?”

“Is there something I can do for you, Gabriel?” Cain asked, trying to move the disaster of a conversation forward. He grabbed a clean spatula from the utensil rack and stirred the chocolate around to help it melt evenly. As the chunks liquefied further, he turned off the stove and moved the bowl to a wire rack.

“Whatcha making?” Gabriel asked, moving closer and peering over the counter.

Cain moved a bit so Gabriel could watch as he lifted a large strawberry from the pile he’d prepped earlier. He held it by the stem and lowered it into the bowl, coating its lower half in thick, sweet chocolate. He held it for a moment, letting the little bit of excess drip off before laying it on a sheet of parchment paper.

Out of the corner of his eye he watched Gabriel retreat slightly. A second later he heard the door lock engage, the loud metallic snapping sound shooting straight to his groin. Cain had been half hard since Gabriel walked through the door; a Pavlovian response to the man’s mere presence. Now, he was diamond hard and straining against the button fly of his soft, well-worn jeans.

Using the little coherency that remained to him, he moved the unfinished treats to a safe distance before turning to find Gabriel sliding into his personal space and crowding him against the counter.

Pressing against him, Gabriel reached around and dipped his fingers into the cooling chocolate, bringing them to his lips one by one. Cain watched his tongue slide sensuously over each finger before saying stupidly, “I can’t even tell you how many health codes you’re violating right now.”

Gabriel laughed aloud at that; a sharp, genuine burst of laughter that warmed Cain in ways he wasn’t ready to acknowledge. Instead, he focused on a glob of chocolate that was dripping slowly down the back of Gabriel’s hand. Grabbing his wrist, Cain leaned in and licked the chocolate away, following the path of the treat to top before sliding Gabriel’s middle finger into his mouth. He sucked hard on the digit, hollowing his cheeks, before looking up and into Gabriel’s hooded, lust-blown eyes.

“Fuck,” Gabriel rasped before shrugging off his jacket and tossing it behind him. He surged forward, crashing their mouths together. His hands slid up and around Cain’s neck where they tugged away the leather band holding his hair back. The locks spilled loose and Cain reveled in the feel of Gabriel’s fingers threading through them.

Cain wasn’t sure if the moans rumbling through the other man’s chest were a result of the taste of chocolate in both of their mouth or the way their erections were rubbing together through too many layers of clothing. He just knew he didn’t want it to stop.

Suddenly, the fingers in his hair were gone, migrating south. They danced across his collarbone, tweaked at his sensitive nipples before sliding under the hem of his shirt and coming to rest against his stomach. His thumbs dipped into Cain’s jeans, tracing nonsensical patterns through the soft hair there.

Cain tore his mouth away from Gabriel’s and pressed their foreheads together. “What are you doing, Gabriel?” he whispered.

“Teasing you,” Gabriel whispered back, slowly popping the buttons on Cain’s fly and spreading the fabric apart. “I enjoy you like this.” He slid one hand inside and through the opening of Cain’s boxers, tracing the hard line of his erection with a single finger. “So hard for me. So desperate for me.”

“Not desperate,” Cain argued, but his shaking voice betrayed him.

Gabriel chuckled and dragged his finger over the head of Cain’s cock, slippery with precome. “No,” he mocked gently, “not desperate at all.”

Cain’s rebuttal died in his throat when Gabriel dropped to his knees and pulled him fully out of his jeans, stroking the hard length of him, spreading the wetness now leaking steadily from the tip. “Six weeks,” he muttered, tongue darting out to lap at him.

“Wh-what?” He looked down to find Gabriel staring up at him.

“I haven’t tasted you in six weeks,” he explained, licking a wet stripe up the underside of Cain’s erection, making the taller man swear and thrust forward. “I missed the taste of you in my mouth,” he said bluntly before leaning forward and swallowing him down.

“Fuck fuck _fuck_!” Cain gritted out and fisted his hands into Gabriel’s hair, not guiding or pulling, just hanging on for dear life.

Gabriel hummed around him, sucking hard and bobbing his head up and down. Cain watched himself sliding between Gabriel’s lips, slick and shiny with saliva. At some point, he dimly registered that Gabriel had opened his own pants and was roughly stroking himself while he sucked Cain down.

He felt his cock nudge the back of Gabriel’s throat, felt the muscles there constricting around the head. He pulled back to kiss and lick his way up Cain’s erection, moaning low in his throat when the sensations made Cain buck up toward him.

Too soon, far too soon, he the familiar heat coiling low in his belly, spreading fast and sending shocks of pleasure to the tips of his fingers.

“You’re going to make me come,” he managed to get out.

Gabriel’s response was to grab his hips with both hands, press him hard against the counter and swallow him to the hilt. Cain sucked in a shuddering breath as he came, pulling the hair in his hands as Gabriel’s throat worked to drink him down. He kept at it until Cain hissed at the sensitivity and pulled away.

Gabriel sat back on his haunches, hard cock jutting out of his jeans, and grinned up proudly. “I fucking love how you taste,” he said, licking a stray drop of come from his bottom lip.

Still trying to catch his breath, Cain grabbed Gabriel’s biceps and yanked him up, pushing him against the back of the display cases and using his superior height and strength to pin the smaller man in place.

Gabriel groaned and thrust forward but Cain shifted out of the way, leaving Gabriel rutting into the air. Leaning in, he nuzzled the soft, sandy hair at his temple and whispered, “Who’s desperate now?”

“You fucker,” Gabriel said on exhale, but there was amusement in his tone. “Get on with it, then.”

Grinning, Cain grabbed Gabriel’s wrists and raised them over his head, holding them singlehandedly against the glass of the case. His trailed his free hand down to where Gabriel was exposed and hard before gripping his cock, sliding over the head and using the slick precome there to ease his strokes.

Gabriel gasped and fucked into his fist, leaning his head back so Cain could lean down easily and suck a mark onto his bared throat. “Look at you,” he murmured into Gabriel’s skin, “you’re so close already, aren’t you?”

“Fuck off,” Gabriel swore, struggling halfheartedly against Cain’s hold.

“You get off on it, don’t you?” Cain breathed. He nipped at Gabriel’s ear while stroking his cock harder and faster, each stroke wetter than the last as he gathered up more and more of the fluid leaking from the slit. “You get off on having me in your mouth, tasting me, feeling me against your tongue, sucking me off until I come down your throat.”

“Jesus _Christ_.”

Cain chuckled darkly, adding a twist at the apex of each stroke and smiling at the way Gabriel’s moans got louder and louder. “Fairly certain he has nothing to do with this.”

“Oh, aren’t we cheeky – god _yes fuck_ right there!” Gabriel surged up and came hard, spilling over Cain’s fist in thick, white ropes. His eyes slipped shut and he didn’t seem to notice Cain wiping his hand against his thigh. Gabriel’s knees gave out and he slid down the case, landing heavily on the floor as he tried to catch his breath. “Fuck,” he rasped. “That was… _fuck_.”

“Eloquent,” Cain said, dropping down across from him and leaning against the cabinets. He winced when a handle dug into his back and shifted over a little. After a few moments of nothing but their shared breaths to break the silence, Cain said suddenly, “I don’t even know your last name.”

“What?” Gabriel blinked at him.

“We’ve been doing this,” Cain gestured between them, “for two years and I – I don’t even know your last name.”

Gabriel laughed breathlessly. “That’s a little ridiculous.”

“Sort of my point.”

Struggling to his feet, Gabriel tucked himself back into his come-stained jeans and grabbed his leather jacket from where it had landed next to the cash register. “Novak,” he said, looking at the floor.

Cain looked up at him. “What?”

“Novak,” Gabriel repeated, meeting his gaze unblinkingly. “My last name.” Cain opened his mouth to respond but stopped when Gabriel shook his head and crouched down in front of him. “Save it,” he said and kissed him. Soft and slow and sweet. The only kiss they’d ever shared that wasn’t leading up to sex. “Tell me next time,” he said quietly. Then he was gone.

And the bell on the door jingled merrily.

\--

**Author's Note:**

> Fic title comes from the song of the same name by The Verve because I wanted a title with 'sweet' it in and I love that damn song, lol.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Sugar & Spice](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9292892) by [MercyBraavos](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MercyBraavos/pseuds/MercyBraavos)




End file.
